Princess Auklet
Princess Auklet is a dark emerald-green, female, SeaWing dragonet with deep green eyes. She is the youngest and last daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill. She is also the youngest sister of Princess Tsunami, Anemone, Orca, Turtle, Octopus, Cerulean, Fin, 28 unnamed SeaWing princes, and many more sisters killed by Orca's statue. Being Queen Coral's daughter, she is an heir to the SeaWing throne. Biography ''The Lost Heir Being the queen's last egg, Auklet was in extreme danger of being smashed by Orca's Statue. Tsunami volunteered to protect Auklet's egg, risking her life for this task. She succeeded, but just barely, having to fight the statue to protect the egg. Her other unnamed would-be sister, blue in color, was strangled to death by the statue two days before she was supposed to hatch with Auklet. While Tsunami was in Queen Coral's prison with the Dragonets of Destiny, Auklet was fitted for her harness, during which time Anemone was given temporary freedom. Additionally, Whirlpool raised the possibility of marrying her to become king officially, due to fear of Anemone ending up like Albatross. It is not yet known if she is an animus, like Orca, Anemone and Turtle. She was taken to the Deep Palace when Burn's army attacked the Summer Palace, and remained there for the rest of The War of SandWing Succession. Moon Rising Auklet appears briefly at the beginning of ''Moon Rising. She is with Queen Coral, Anemone, and Turtle waiting outside Jade Mountain Academy. She tackled her harness, saying she wants to attend school with Anemone and Turtle, but her mother says that she is too young, and her sister Tsunami tells her that maybe she can attend the next year. Winter Turning In the epilogue, Anemone's mind reveals to Darkstalker that she had enchanted Auklet's harness to "keep her Coral away, for now". '''Talons of Power When Turtle goes to warn Queen Coral about Anemone coming to kill her, he finds Auklet with her. She is playing with bubbles in the garden. Auklet recognizes him and starts bouncing happily. When they are about to leave, she gives him a hug. Personality Auklet is shown to be playful by play-fighting, as shown in ''The Lost Heir and Moon Rising when she tackled her sisters. She also has a curious personality, as shown in the end of The Lost Heir, when she was digging in the sand and chasing crabs. Her playful side is shown again in Talons of Power when she's chasing bubbles in her garden. Family Tree Trivia *In The Lost Heir, Clay mentions she has "Tsunami's snout".The Lost Heir, page 244 *One of the candidates for her name was "Walrus" (most likely Glory being sarcastic), however, Tsunami claimed that Auklet was much more dignified than that, immediately after which the young dragonet fell in an extremely undignified manner.The Lost Heir, page 244 *An auklet is a type of seabird that is usually black or dark gray in color. *In a Scholastic video, Tui stated that she would have Auklet return, possibly in Book 9, as she does. *It is undetermined if she is an animus. *She was hatched in of 5011 A.S. *Auklet has two younger brothers. *There was once a bird called the Great Auk, a species related to Auklet's namesake, but they are extinct. However, other species of auks are still alive. *She is one of the three dragonets to be seen hatched inside the series, the others being Moonwatcher and Darkstalker. *In Talons of Power, her favorite place are the gardens in the Deep Palace. Quotes "Me too! Me too! I want to go to school too!" To Queen Coral "Turtle!" to Prince Turtle when she recognizes him Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold AukletTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Auklet.jpg|By Lucky Auklet by Hydra the NightWing.jpg|By Hydra the NightWing Scan 18.jpeg|Auklet with a bubble. - Art by Hrrdragons KawaiiAuklet.png|By Lightingstrike Whirlpool and AukletDA.png|By Rhyno Bullrag Auklet by Dragonlover12.jpg|Auklet by Dragonlover12 Flauklet.png|Auklet X Flame by H-awky Screen Shot 2015-02-09 at 1.03.59 PM.png|By Princess Auklet 1 2 3 4.png|Art by Ripnami1034 Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.28.07 PM.png|By Congela the IceWIng Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 1.13.19 PM.png|By Princess Auklet ImageofAuklet.jpeg|By Sahel The Lost Heir Seawings.jpg|Tsunami's Fmaily|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Tsunami-s-Family-584123481 SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Aukletsie.png|Actual Auklet Wof d a d day 23 auklet by xthedragonrebornx-daf2mfr.png|By xTheDragonRebornx References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:LH Characters Category:MR Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princesses